Cartoon Bloopers 2
by Boolia
Summary: Not a story, just LOL bloopers. This was originally going to be in script form like my last Cartoon Bloopers, but is in normal story format due to script form not being allowed, and someone claiming that they reported me. PM me if you think I should continue to have script form or not for some of my works. Also, PM me if you have any bloopers of your own. Phineas and Ferb is next..


Cartoon Bloopers 2

American Dad

Hurricane

"_Klaus!"_ The director shouted. "That's your cue! You're supposed to come in and tell your family that you made your decision!" Klaus, who was reading a book with reading glasses on, looked up from the book and looked at the director.

"Let me get this straight," The fish started. "You want me to go out there, say my line, everybody screams at me, and then Roger kicks me out into the street? Is _that_ what you want? Another abusive act by Roger?"

"_Yes_!" Said the director.

"Do you even _hear_ what you're saying?" The director sighed and then got mad at him.

"Look Klaus, I know you don't like it, but it's in the script okay?" Klaus shrugged.

"Whatever, man. I just don't get why you just can't hire a stunt double or make a realistic dummy of me when Roger or the others do these things to me." The family giggled. Klaus looked at them, puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"We have a realistic dummy." Roger told the fish. "_You!"_ The family laughed. Klaus glared at the alien.

"_Shut up!"_

"_SHUT UP, KLAUS_!" Everyone shouted at him.

"_Punt!"_ Roger said. He was supposed to kick Klaus, when he kicked Francine instead.

"_Ow_!" Francine yelled, jumping on one foot. She glared at the alien. "_Roger!_"

"Sorry." Roger apologized. "It was a mistake."

"_PUNT_!" Roger said. He missed. "_Oops,_ my bad!"

"Oh, bless you Roger." Klaus said in his bowl in the flooded celler. "I was afraid I…" Roger screamed as he accidently fell in with a splash. Klaus laughed as Roger resurfaced and spits out water. "That was good; I enjoyed that. Can we keep that in the script?"

"No."" The director told him. "No, we can't."

"_Darn it!"_ Klaus cursed.

American Dad opening theme (Season 4-Presant)

Klaus was supposed to whip the keys so Stan could grab it, but it hits him in the eyes instead. Stan screams in pain and covers his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Stan." Klaus apologized. "It was an accident. Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Stan admitted. "How does it look?" He uncovers his eyes to show his family. They all gasp. He had a black eye and blood came from his eye.

"Dad, you look horrible!" Steve told him.

"Stan, you need to go to the hospital." Francine added.

"Again Stan," Klaus began. "I am so sorry!"

Zoidberg then bursts into the room.

"_Ha_!" He laughed. "I'm not the only one to do that."

"Come on, Zoidberg!" Bender shouted to him, off screen. "This is not your cartoon." Zoidberg sighed and goes off, head down.

"Yes, Bender."

"Okay," The director stated. "Let's do all of the scenes without Stan, and we can do his when his eye recovers."

"I feel so bad that Stan is going to be absent because of me." Klaus said. "When he comes back, I'll make it up to him." Klaus said.

"By doing it again?" Roger asks.

"No." Klaus said. "But I might do it to you."

Surro-Gate

Klaus was just about to say his speech when he forgot. He hit his face with his fin.

"_Darn it_!" Klaus cursed. "I forgot my long-winded rache speech!"

Roger was about to put books on Klaus' bowl when he doesn't see them.

"Say, where are the books to shut the fish up?" He asked.

Stan approached Francine with a chainsaw. Francine screamed as it roared. She sighed when Stan brought it back. She screamed when Stan brought in a cheetah. She sighed when he brought it away. Stan was about to bring in the cheetah with the chainsaw, when Stan saw that the cheetah had broke down the hall and saw it escaping.

"The cheetah ran away again." Stan said. The director sighed.

"Okay." He decided. "Take five people, or however long it takes for our animal trainers to catch that cheetah.

Vision: Impossible

Klaus is hammering at the wall with his little pickaxe with the rest of the family. While he does, he sings.

"_I've been working on the railroad_!" He sang. "_All the live and long day! I've been working on the railroad! Just to pass the time away! Can't you hear the whist_…" Klaus noticed looks from the Smiths. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Klaus' fin is the only thing visible from his bowl and he makes scary sounds.

"_OhOhOhOh_!" Klaus said as if he was a ghost. "_I'm the ghost of Klaus Heisler! For mistreating me on and off set over the years, I'm going to haunt you Smiths, the director and all who mistreated me on the whole cast and crew of American Dad_…which is pretty much everybody, _forever_! _OhOhOhOh_!"

"_Klaus_!" The director shouted. "_Be serious_!" Klaus began to laugh.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!"

While watching the episode, Klaus and Hayley noticed in one scene that their eyes are colored pink.

"Why are our eyes pink?" Hayley asked.

"_Yeah!"_ Klaus added. "It's like we have some horrible disease like pink eye or something." He looked at the director. "Care to explain?"

"It wasn't me." The director confessed. "The animators did it. You need to learn to let the mistakes on TV go."

The Smiths were about to go though the window of the burning American Safety Museum when they crashed into the wall instead.

"_CUT_!" The director shouted. He looked at the Smiths to see if they were alright. "Are you guys okay?"

"_Yeah_." Roger said in a daze. "It was like we were crash dummies for a car to see if it's safe or not.""

"I think every bone in my body broke." Steve said.

"I think _every _one of our bones in _all_ of our bodies are broken, son." Stan told him.

Brains, Brains, and Automobiles

"Oh, I can tell you where he went." Klaus said to Francine in the freezer. "He…" Klaus was supposed to vomit, but couldn't.

"Klaus, you're _drunk_! You're suppose to vomit!" The director ordered. Klaus looked mad at him.

"Then _you_ try vomiting on cue!" The director didn't say anything. "Yeah, I thought so."

Da Flippity Flop

Klaus, in Stan's body, gets Stan's finger stuck in his nose. His eyes widened as he tries to get it out. Stan sighs in Klaus' body.

"You got my finger stuck, didn't you?" He guessed.

"No." He lied.

"Yes, you did! Who gets their finger stuck in their own nose?"

"_I…almost_…" He gets Stan's finger out. He sighs in relief. A giant booger's on it. "Got it." Stan was disgusted.

"_GROSS!" _

Klaus, in Stan's body, was supposed to shoot bullets into the ceiling, but instead bubbles came out. Klaus looked at Steve and Roger who are off screen, laughing. Steve had the real gun in his hands.

"_Ha, ha_!" Klaus laughed, startasiclly. _"Very_ funny."

Klaus, in Stan's body, mocks his voice in a high squeaky voice. Stan, in Klaus' body, glares at him.

"I so do _not _sound like that!" He barked. "And you're not suppose to mock me that way."

"I know." Klaus said with a snicker. "It's just too funny!"

"Stick to the script, Klaus!" The director told him.

An Incident at Owl Creek

Klaus was supposed to take the laxative and inject it into Barack Obama. As he leaps into the pool, he realized that he forgot to take the laxative. Klaus laughed when he's in the pool. He looked at his family.

"_Oops_!" He admitted. "I forgot the laxative."

"That's _disgusting!_" Klaus said. He was supposed to poop, but it didn't come out. "People have to swim in that water."

"_Um Klaus_," The director spoke. "You're supposed to poop."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Klaus responded, sarcastically. "I'll tell my poop that." He looked at his poop. "Hey poop, why didn't you come out of me when you were supposed to?" He pretended to listen. "What's that? Okay, I'll tell him." He looked at the director. "My poop was in my body at the time, so it didn't hear you."

"Klaus is _talking_ to his own _poop_!" Steve announced. "That is _so gross_!"

"I knew I should've shot this scene after lunch." The director said to himself with a sigh.

"I didn't know you were the poop whisper, Klaus." Roger said to him.

"Yeah, why it is something _whisperer?_" Klaus questioned. "They don't whisper. It should be the ghost _talker_, or the dog talker, or the horse talker, or the lizard talker."

"_Klaus_," Roger stated. "There is no lizard whisper."

"Sorry." Klaus said. "I just said it without thinking. I don't know where that came from. There might be one in the future if they're that crazy." The director sighed and did a face palm, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I never knew that working with a fish would be so hard." He said.

Hayley fell of the runway as she was in the middle of a pose.

"Hayley, are you okay?" The director asked.

"Yeah." Hayley managed to say.

The man was supposed to say what Stan did, but forgot.

"_Aw!"_ The man said. "I forgot what I was going to say."'

Dr. Klaustus

Roger punches Klaus in the mouth. He sighed.

"Punch a wish." He said. "Make a fish." Klaus, despite his pain, tries to hold back a giggle. Roger realized his mistake. "I know. I messed up, didn't I?" Klaus grins.

"_Yep!" _He replied. "You sure did."

Before Klaus could say his line, he looks at the director.

"Why did I attend the Frankfurt University?" He wanted to know. "I'm East German. Goethe University wouldn't have allowed an East German to study there. There wasn't a university there in East Germany until 1991."

"_Look_!" said the director. "I didn't put that in the script, okay? Just say the line as it is,

alright? Klaus sighed.

"Okay, but I'll be lying though."

"Your cooking goes _here_!" Klaus said. He pressed the button on the remote, but the button didn't work. "Your cooking goes _here_!" It still doesn't work. He kept trying, but fails each time. "What's the matter with this thing?" An assistant did a face palm.

"_Shoot_!" He cursed. "It was out of batteries and I was suppose to put them in, but I forgot. " Everyone groaned.

"_Uh, Klaus_?" Hayley said when it didn't open. "That's the garage door opener." Klaus looks outside and notices she's right. Klaus hit himself in the face with his fin and shook his head in disbelief.

"Could someone get me the _real_ remote?" He asked.

Klaus tried pushing the button on the remote, but nothing happened.

"_TV remote_!" Hayley called from the main room, noticing the channels on the TV were changing.

"How did I not know this was the TV remote?" Klaus wondered out loud.

Pilot

Stan rapid fires at the toaster until it's destroyed, but doesn't stop.

"_Dad_!" Steve said. "Dad, you're supposed to stop! You're shooting like a crazy person. _Dad_! You destroyed the toaster." Stan stopped when he was out of bullets and looked at his family.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I was on a roll and couldn't stop shooting."

One Little Word

Klaus throws the smoke bomb to the floor, but no smoke came out. Klaus smiles innocently up at his family.

"Well, this is awkward." He said.

1600 Candles

Steve's pubic hair floated into Roger's mouth. Roger chokes and collapsed to the floor, turning blue.

"Does anyone know the Heimlich maneuver?" Klaus asked. "We have an alien down here."

Steve ran in only to slip on Klaus' hamster bowl.

"Watch where you're running!" The director shouts.

Four Little Words

"I told…" Francine started.

Stan was supposed to knock Klaus to the floor, but missed because Klaus had moved to the other side.

"_Ha_!" Klaus laughed. "You can't hit me when you're standing over there and I'm here."

"_Klaus!"_ The director shouts. "Move to the other side so Stan can knock you to the floor.

"Oh that'll be _hilarious_! I bet when the curator thought of this show he said to himself: 'You know, _Family Guy_ has a girl that they abuse on their show. Let's make it a male on this show that they abuse so the males won't feel left out! Better yet, let's make it a German fish!' _Yeah_, that's _really _funny, guys!"

"Just do it, Klaus." The director told him.

Faking Bad

"Mike Roth.' Steve read out loud. "I'm looking for Mike Roth." Bart was suppose to come in, but didn't. "Mike Roth. I'm looking for Mike Roth." The director saw that Bart is playing a PlayStation Vita. He takes it from him.

"_Bart_!" He scolded him.

"_Aw, come on, man_!" Bart whined. "I was just about to beat my high score."

"Just _one_ cameo! That's all you have to do! _Come on,_ this is the first crossover of the Simpsons and American Dad.

"It's not really much a crossover if there's only one person in one scene, is it?" The director sighs. "Scooby Doo and Batman, _that_ was a crossover, those Jimmy/Timmy Power Hours, _those_ were crossovers, Marvel and Phineas and Ferb was a croosover. Our upcoming crossover with Futurama and Family Guy are going to be crossovers. This isn't really a crossover.

"Just go in there and do your thing otherwise you'll never see this…whatever the heck this thing is, ever again."

"It's a PlayStation Vita." The director got red in the face.

"_Why you little_…" He picked up Bart and strangled him like Homer Simpson does. Marge comes in the room with a paper bag in her hand.

"_Honey!"_ She called. "You forgot your lunch, so I…" She gasped as she saw the director strangling her son. He sees her and drops him to the floor, smiling innocently.

"This isn't what it looks like?" He hoped. Marge scowled with hands on hips, at the director. The director frowned and lowered his head in shame.

"I'm going to get fired, aren't I?"

"And _that's _going onto YouTube!" Roger said, who was filming the whole thing on his phone.

Haylias

"What do you think?" Stan asked Klaus, who was reading, There was an awkward silence.

"_Klaus_!" The director shouted. "That's your line!" Klaus looked up from the book that he was reading.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized. "This book was so interesting that I got so absorbed in it."

"I thought you couldn't read English." Stan said.

"I can. I'm just _acting_ like I can't for this scene."

Frannie 911

Klaus was supposed to say 'bleeping' face', but said the f-bomb instead. Everyone gasped and all eyes were on him. "You see what I did there?" He asked. "I…dropped the f-bomb didn't I?" He noticed everyone was shocked. "Why are you all shocked? This is an adult cartoon after all. We swear; it's not anything new."

"At least our 'bleeps' aren't dolphin sounds like that one SpongeBob cartoon." Roger piped up off -screen.

The 42-Year Old Virgin

Klaus threw a picture frame and it hit Stan in the face. Stan screamed in pain.

"Oh, sorry, Stan." He apologized.

Man in the Moonbounce

"Life is not worth living." Klaus said. He was supposed to jump into the toilet but aimed wrong. He landed on the floor instead.

"_Ow_."

"_WIPEOUT_!" Roger laughed.

Virtual-in Stanly

Man burps in Klaus' bowl and then farts. His eyes widened as his friends and Roger all laugh. He smiled innocently.

"_Dude_!" Klaus said, trying to fan the smell away. "I think you were only suppose to burp."

"Sorry." The man apologized.

The copse was supposed to land on the limo, but missed.

Phyllis ran up to the wall, but instead of going though it, she ran smack into it. Roger winced.

"_Ooh_, that _gotta_ hurt!" He observed.

"_Ow_," Phyllis said as she fell down. She got back up. "Can't there be a stunt double for my action scenes?"

"I wanted the same thing." Klaus said. "But, unfortunately, no."

Phyllis was supposed to lift the car, but too weak too.

"_Come on_!" Phyllis urged. She screamed, and nursed her finger. "_OW_, I think I broke a nail."


End file.
